gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 2019
Just Dance 2019 is a dancing video game that will be released in 2018. It features 50 songs. Songs I have selected so far # The Night Begins To Shine- B.E.R. # Old Time Rock and Roll- Bob Seger and the Bullet Band # Bad Blood- Taylor Swift # Young, Dumb and Broke- Khalid # My Way- Calvin Harris # The Last of The Real Ones- Fall Out Boy # Staying Alive- Bee Gees # Fireflies- Owl City # Don't Stop Believing- Journey # Hang On Sloopy- The McCoys # Havana- Camila Cabello ft. You Thug # Everything Is Awesome- Tegan and Sara # World Is Mine- Hatsune Miku # Robot Rock- Daft Punk # Death of the Bachelor- Panic! At The Disco # Centuries- Fall Out Boy # Faded- Alan Walker # Viva La Vida- Coldplay # Animals- Maroon 5 # Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani # Chained To The Rhythm- Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley # Come and Get It- John Newman # Thunder- Imagine Dragons # Dragon- Martin Garrix # Hey Brother- Avicii # Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down # Good Time- Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen # Maple Leaf Rag- Scott Joplin # Look What You Made Me Do- Taylor Swift # NRG- Duck Sauce # Pizza- Martin Garrix # Radioactive- Imagine Dragons # Sledgehammer- Fifth Harmony # You Give Love A Bad Name- Bon Jovi # This Is Love- will.i.am ft. Eva Simons # This Is What You Came For- Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna # Turn Down For What- DJ Snake and Lil Jon # Turn Up The Music- Chris Brown # Rhythm Nation- Janet Jackson # Unbreakable Smile- Tori Kelly # Up- Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato # A Head Full Of Dreams- Coldplay # Africa- Toto # Walking In Memphis- Marc Cohn # Life In The Fast Lane- The Eagles # Alone Together- Fall Out Boy # Sweet Home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd # Castle On The Hill- Ed Sheeran # Chain Reaction- Journey # The Twist- Chubby Checker Alternates * Thunder (EXTREME Version) * Hang On Sloopy (Brutus Buckeye Version) * The Night Begins To Shine (EXTREME Version) * Faded (EXTREME Version) * Viva La Vida (King Version) * Fireflies (EXTREME Version) * Sweet Home Alabama (Rebel Version) * Everything Is Awesome (LEGO Version) * Pizza (Pizza Version) * Dragon (Dragon Version) * Old Time Rock N Roll (EXTREME Version) Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited is kept. If you buy the Gold Version, you get 30 free songs automatically. * She's Got Me Dancing- Tommy Sparks * Good Feeling- Flo Rida * Animals- Martin Garrix * Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)- Skrillex * Satisfaction- Benny Benassi * The Other Side- Jason Derulo * Nitro Bot- Sentai Express * Love Me Again- John Newman * Blame (ft. John Newman)- Calvin Harris * Summer- Calvin Harris * Hey Boy Hey Girl- Chemical Brothers * Fine China- Chris Brown * Dare- Gorillaz * #thatPOWER (ft. Justin Bieber)- will.i.am * Don't You Worry Child- Swedish House Mafia * Gentleman- PSY * The Power- Snap! * Rasputin- Boney M * All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)- Just Dance Band * Radical- Dyro and Dannic * Sugar Dance- Just Dance Band * It's My Birthday- will.i.am * Another One Bites The Dust- Queen * Get Low- DJ Snake and Dillon Francis * Apache (Jump On It)- The Sugarhill Gang * Airplanes- B.o.B. * Balkan Blast Remix- Angry Birds * HandClap- Fiz and The Tantrums * Don't Let Me Down- The Chainsmokers ft. Daya * Troublemaker (ft. Flo Rida)- Olly Mur Category:Video Games Category:Games